Do you wanna build a snowman?
by KuraGonzalez
Summary: "Don't you dare throw that snowba– God dammit, Seth."


This is one of four prompt fills for the lovely 29k. Sorry it takes me so long to write them. And to eveyone else, have fun =)

* * *

They're in Minnesota and since it's been snowing like crazy the whole day, their respective planes home got canceled. Rome looks like he doesn't care but Seth knows he wanted to spend his free days with Joelle and not stuck in a snowstorm.

Dean doesn't mind, since he is rather together with his brothers than alone back in Vegas. The only thing he would do there is run around in the desert to fight loneliness with isolation.

Seth had wanted to enjoy his pool with Kevin but he's also happy being here in no-man's-land, a white, sparkling blanket covering the world outside and the three of them cuddling together on the bed because the heating won't work fast enough. And because that's just what they do.

They lie there, enjoying the silence, but Seth's body is itching to get dressed and play around in the snow. It doesn't make fun if he's on his own though, so he jabs Dean gently in the cheek – the one that isn't pressed against Rome's chest –, whispering conspiratorially, 'Do you want to build a snowman?'

Dean pops one eye open while Roman snickers, calling them Elsa and Anna – asking himself if that makes him Kristoff or Sven. 'I'm already asleep, stop bothering me, kiddo.'

Seth sits up, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Ha, ha. You don't talk in your sleep.' 'I do. Since now,' Dean grumbles back, squeezing his eyes shut to emphasize his words.

He grins, a mean thought hitting him out of nowhere. 'You can't escape me, Ambrose. If you won't come with me voluntarily, I'm going to make you. And trust me, you won't like that.' He'll dump a whole bucket of snow on his brother if necessary.

Dean senses Seth is about to do something stupid and groans, rolling his eyes as he gets up. 'One fucking snowman and then you'll shut up or I'll lock you out naked and you'll be the new Olaf.'

'You know, I never get why you don't ask me first,' Roman muses and Seth flashes an apologetic smile at him. 'Because I'm scared of you inner Bruce Banner and I can do everything I want with Dean since he's my boyfr-'

'Don't you fucking say it,' his brother yells, banging a pillow to the side of his head. 'Sorry,' Seth fakes to be ashamed, smirking at Rome who mirrors his happy expression. 'I meant _fuckbuddy with major commitment issues_.'

Dean glares at him, one foot already in his pants, the other hovering awkwardly in the air. 'It's on, Rollins,' his friend warns him but Seth knows it's only an empty threat. His brother would never intentionally harm him, no matter how furious or hurt he is. This thing between them is nothing new – they're sleeping with each other ever since Dean haunted him back in FCW – but Seth only recently started to proudly call them boyfriends, labeled them as a couple like the eager puppy he is.

Nothing has changed. Their feelings are still the same. This is only to show Dean that he's in this for the long haul. Them, their brotherhood, The Shield. Nothing can break them apart.

'Just make sure to not murder all of me. We can't risk losing our big match on Sunday.' It's always worth a try to play the _we're wrestlers and we can't risk to lose our reputation as the top dogs, the most dominant faction of all times by you snapping my neck_ card. Dean simply scoffs, putting on his gloves – or a pair of Seth's, to be precise, but honestly, he doesn't mind since it's incredibly hot. 'I'll show you commitment issues, ninja dork. Roll your ass outta there and face my wrath.'

Roman frowns and pushes Seth off the bed, getting up to put on some warm clothes too. 'Wouldn't miss that in the world.' They're going to gang up on him until Rome takes pity on him and calls Dean back.

With a mixture of trepidation and anticipation he jumps out of the door, waving at Dolph and Zack who all but flee into their motel room when Dean grumpily marches out to push Seth into a huge pile of soft snow. He barely has time to laugh about their cowardice or to catch his breath, because Dean already traps him in a headlock, dunking his face into the white gold repeatedly. 'I told ya, I like things easy 'n uncomplicated. We're family, we fuck and ya still can't beat me.'

Seth chuckles, grabbing a handful of snow to rub it into Dean's eyes, freeing himself from his brother's grip. 'Yes, right. That's why _I_ was FCW and NXT champion and not you.'

Dean rubs over his brows to get rid of the thawed water in them, a wolfish grin on his lips. 'You're just beggin' for it, Rollins.' With that, his brother tackles him to the ground where they brawl a bit, Dean easily gaining the upper hand. Of course only because Seth lets him.

Roman doesn't pay attention to them, just starts forming a tiny ball to roll it around until it grows, patting it to smooth and strengthen it, building the biggest part of a snow figure.

They're really out here, drenched with the icy white, cheeks flushed red, boisterous laughter filling the crisp air, making a freaking snowman. The Hounds of Justice fool around like overexcited kids. Well, this is their yard and they'll do in it whatever they want.

'Are you two gonna screw out here or will ya finally help me?' Roman asks them once he started with the belly part, probably mindful of the countless pairs of eyes watching them play outside. Seth can already hear the whispers and rumors spreading backstage thanks to their adventure right now.

Dean is the first one to get up, but not without kissing Seth roughly to cover up the kick in the jewels he dishes out at the same second. Being the gentleman he is – whenever no one is looking –, he holds out a hand for Seth to help him up as soon as he stopped cursing and he takes it, smiling brightly.

His brother gently yanks him upwards, smacking their cold lips together once more and Seth is about to melt in his friend's arms when something icy runs down his neck and spine, the amused and slightly gloating laughter of Dean ringing in his ears.

'You'll regret that,' he hisses, all the while fidgeting around to somehow get rid of the snow on his skin. Dean only laughs louder, pushing another load of the chilly white under his clothes. 'I'd like to see ya try,' comes the cocky reply, followed by another gleeful grin.

Oh, he'll get his revenge. Dean can bet his glorious butt on that.

Of course they don't just build a snowman in peace and quiet. Almost like everything, it turns into a competition. Seth is proud to say that his is by far the most accurate one. Sure, it lacks the carrot, hat and scarf but its three parts are all perfectly round and he even managed to find two matching stones as eyes. Rome's comes second, looking a bit like a deformed Jack Frost. The 1998 movie, not the silver haired, animated boy.

Dean gave up somewhere in between, making a whole tiny family instead of one life-sized snowman since the three balls never stayed on top of each other. His creations are like the garden gnomes of the other two. Look at that, they made a snowman brotherhood.

'Told you, I win. Every time,' he taunts his friend who simply grumbles back, 'You're not John Cena.' It's his turn to snicker uncontrollably, giving his friend a small peck on the cheek. A pouting Mr Ambrose is a sight for the gods.

Roman ruffles through Dean's short, wet hair, smiling warmly before rubbing his dark red fingers to get some feeling back into them. Seth never even realized he wasn't wearing any gloves. He probably didn't pack any, since he thought he'd be back home in sunny Florida, dabbling around in his pool with his daughter and fiancée.

'I'm gonna make a coffee run. You guys got any wishes?' his big brother wants to know, blowing air on his clammy fingers while heading towards their snowbound rental car to clear the windows. 'Hot chocolate,' Seth screams joyfully the same time Dean barks out, 'Black. Like Seth's soul.'

He sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend – no matter what Dean says, he'll never get tired of calling him that – and hops back to their room, plotting his inevitable payback. He'll strike when Dean least expects it and it's going to be glorious.

His brother follows him but not before he pushed the head off Seth's perfect snowman; listening to the loud, crunching sound of hard snow falling on soft one all satisfied and proud, kicking his boots into the corner to change into comfy clothes and hide under the covers again until Rome comes back with their beverages not even ten minutes later.

That night, Seth barely sleeps, since he's stuck in a cycle of kicking the blanket off of him whenever it gets too hot only to start shivering a minute later. His brothers have no trouble finding rest, not even with him trashing around like that. He watches them in the twilight and suddenly he knows what to do, how he can put another one over on Dean.

He sneaks out of bed and puts on his boyfriend's coat and scarf, slips into his boots, gloves and beanie to go outside and do his work. There's a lot to prepare and his family will wake up soon. After all, it's nearly four in the morning already.

Surprisingly, he's done the exact moment Dean opens the door in sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt with thumbholes – Jesus, does he look extraordinarily adorable or what? –, searching for the rest of his clothes that protect Seth's body from the stinging cold. His brother spots him immediately, an eyebrow wandering up half-sceptically, half-pissed off. Dean is always so grumpy in the morning, it's downright cute. But right now Seth only smirks. Dean just realized that he's lost the war.

'Seriously, a fort?' Yes. Seth doesn't doesn't do things only half-heartedly. It's either all or nothing – someone like Dean should be able to appreciate that. He grabs a perfectly shaped snowball and throws it back and forth between his hands to show his best friend that he means business. Without Dean catching sight of it he switches the hard ball with one that almost falls apart in his fingers. After all, he doesn't want to injure his brother. Only execute his revenge for yesterday and avenge his decapitated snowman.

Dean squints at him and opens his mouth to forbid him to go through with his bulletproof plan. 'Don't you dare throw that snowba– God dammit, Seth.' He's hit Dean square in the handsome, unshaved face with his impeccable aiming, shutting his brother up efficiently. That's a first. Outside of the bedroom at least.

Even though Seth has a whole arsenal of snowballs and a wall surrounding him, Dean barges out of the heated motel room barefoot and in his thin clothes, dashing after him with a fake angry yell to lather him once he caught Seth, not once showing any signs of surrender or mercy. He must be freezing terribly but at the moment all that matters is put a spoke in Seth's wheels.

Once the snow on his head has melted away, drenching his beanie and scarf, he can hear Roman sigh loudly at the door to their room, pinching the bridge of his nose while Dean sits on top of him, repeatedly stuffing his mouth with heaps of snow. He has to cough multiple times but his boyfriend makes sure to not suffocate him; giving Seth enough time to swallow the thawed water before another handful gets shoved at him.

Two dark toned hands put a beanie on Dean's wet hair and a jacket over his shoulders from behind. Big brother Roman strikes again. Warningly, he mumbles, 'If you get sick, I won't take care of you.'

Seth and Dean only beam at each other, breathing heavily, little puffy clouds in front of their mouths. As if Rome would ever bring it over his heart to leave them alone in times of pain and suffering. But their friend almost scolding them was was enough to distract Dean for a split second, so Seth seizes the opportunity and grabs a pile of snow to form it into a tiny cannon ball.

'Don't you–' his friend once again tries to warn him but Seth just pushes it against the other's forehead, the cold and even Roman standing next to them completely forgotten. If only they could let out their inner child and have so much fun every day. No wait, they already do. Mostly in the ring but who cares?

'You little shit,' Dean praises him, grinning widely, collapsing on top of him to snuggle closer and curl himself into a teeny tiny ball, so he can hide his from the cold aching bare feet under Seth's borrowed coat.

'I told you; I'm the best.' Dean only huffs and closes his eyes, hugging Seth to stop his violent shivering. It doesn't exactly work but they're both too exhausted to get up. Even though the snow is soaking his clothes and his brother should get out of the cold and under the warm shower.

'Best at talking, big mouth.' There's another long-suffering sigh and Roman easily picks up a protesting Dean to carry him back inside. Seth follows instantly, his body always drawn to Dean like they're connected by an invisible bond. Once inside, he shimmies out of his damp clothes to get under the shower with his boyfriend.

'Twenty minutes, then I'm back with breakfast. We'll eat, find a gym and hit the road. I suggest you get all touchy-feely and lovey-dovey now,' Rome yells through the closed door while Dean yanks him into the tub, hellbent on not wasting a second.

'I'll show you where you'll never beat me,' his friend promises and Seth chuckles against Dean's lips, murmuring back an overly confident, 'Give it your best shot, old man.'

When they exit the bathroom there's indeed breakfast on the table, as well as three steaming cups but they don't pay attention to that. Roman holding two snowballs in both his hands is a way better eyecatcher. Uh-oh, Hulk has come to play.

Dean doesn't make any effort to threaten him, just locks gazes with Seth and mutters loud enough for their big brother to hear, 'Your fort stocked with enough ammo to send him back to the dinosaurs?' He nods, grinning happily when Dean entwines their fingers to rush past Roman at the same time, both of them laughing loudly.


End file.
